This invention relates to a process for obtaining catechin complexes.
Hitherto, processes for obtaining catechin complexes from tea or other plants have involved the use of hot solvents which increased the risks of polymerization. Catechins can also be cold-extracted, although the condensed tannins have to be eliminated by saturation of the aqueous phase with sodium chloride.